1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to medical tube support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gastronomy tube holder arranged for storage and orientation relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gastronomy tubes for individuals is available in the prior art, wherein such devices are typically related to holding structure for gastronomy tubes, wherein feeding of the individual must be directed through a tube structure into the intestinal tract or stomach portion such that a portion of the gastronomy tube projects from the patient and individual for reception of a food substance where food may not be consumed orally. Gastronomy tube structure per se is known in the prior art where such gastronomy tubes typically employ a tube structure tape to the body, wherein the instant invention is directed to the use of a tube structure mounted within an easy storage container relative to the associated belt for use by an individual.